Love, Dance
by tsubaki-nee-chan
Summary: Ella sueña con ser una de las mejores bailarinas del DDR, aunque ¡apesta para bailar! Pero quien sabe, quizas alguien la ayude. Definitivamente 'eso' les ayudo a coocerse aquel día. HitsuKarin, ligero HitsuHina y AizHina o como se abrevie e IchiRuki.
1. 01: Noticias, Sueños y ¿Promesas?

N/A: Notas de la autora (ósea yo xD)

"habla normal"

_Pensamientos_

Los Flash Backs estarán en cursiva, pero al principio les pondré *Flash Back* para así evitar alguna que otra confusión.

~*~ Cambio de escena

"_platicas por celular_"

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, más bien le pertenece a Tite Kubo, ya que si me perteneciera, Karin y Toshiro se hubieran reencontrado y hubieran hecho otras cosas O///O y además Ichigo y Rukia ya llevarían un buen tiempo como pareja.**

Capitulo 1: Noticias, Sueños y ¿Promesas?

¡Este era el mejor día de su vida! Y pasara lo que pasara, nada, pero absolutamente NADA se lo iba a arruinar.

Entro rápidamente al edificio al cual había esperado entrar por más de horas. Al momento de poner un pie en el lugar donde se daría el evento, su rostro fue iluminado, literalmente, por las luces de las pistas del baile, en los cuales bailaban los mejores del DDR*, en las que ella esperaba bailar en un futuro cercano.

_¿A quién quieres engañar?_ pensó. _Muy apenas puedes bailar con tu hermano sin mandarlo al hospital._ Aunque bailar era uno de sus grandes pasatiempos, además del fútbol claro está, debía admitir que tenía "dos pies izquierdos". ¡Oh si! Por más que lo intentara siempre terminaba en el suelo por dar ¡dos malditas vueltas! Ella sabía que eso era normal, ya que si te mareas, te caes. Pero eso no era bueno para ella, porque si quería ser una de los mejores bailadores del DDR, no podía permitirse caer con las primeras dos vueltas que diera. _Solo esperen_ pensó _algún día me verán a mí en estas pistas de baile._

"Karin-chan, no te alejes mucho por favor," le dijo una chica de cabello rubio.

"Wari ga, Yuzu," respondió.

Sacudiendo la cabeza "No importa, bueno, ¿a quién vamos a ver primero?"

"No lo sé, pero el que tengo que ver cueste lo que cueste, es a un chico peliblanco de 16 años. Me han dicho que es el mejor. Incluso, a todas las competencias a las que ha ido, siempre ha obtenido el primer lugar."

"Wow," exclamo Yuzu "Eso es realmente increíble. Eso quiere decir que es realmente bueno."

"Lo es," dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

"¡Tatsuki-chan! ¡Orihime-chan!" saludo Yuzu.

"Yo," le devolvió el saludo la pelinegra.

"Ohayo, Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan," dijo la pelirroja.

"Es niño es realmente bueno," dijo Tatsuki.

"¿Acaso has ido a alguna de sus competencias?" pregunto Karin.

"Por supuesto," respondió "¿Quién crees que le quitó a Ichigo la victoria en el campeonato nacional de hace un año?"

"Aunque al principio a Kurosaki-kun no le agrado haber perdido contra un 'enano de primaria'"

"Bueno, eso le pasa por confiarse," exclamo Tatsuki mientras se empezaba a reír.

"Damas y caballeros," se escucho por el altavoz "¡¿Quién rayos escribió esto?! Por favor, como si…" fue interrumpido.

"Solo di el mensaje," se escucho al fondo.

"Ok," suspiro "Bueno, solo les avisamos que el invitado especial, Hitsugaya Toshiro, empezará con su presentación en una hora," dijo dando fin al mensaje.

_Eso fue un raro mensaje_ pensó Karin.

"Bueno chicas, ya escucharon. ¡Vamos!" dijo con mucha emoción Orihime.

"Pero, empieza en una hora," dijo en voz baja Yuzu.

"Tenemos que conseguir un buen lugar. Verán, ese niño es realmente famoso, así que TODO va estar hasta reventar," explico Tatsuki.

"Por mi está bien," dijo Karin "Vamos Yuzu."

"H-Hai,"

~*~

"¡Hitsugaya!" gritaba una mujer mientras corría y entraba a cada habitación que encontraba sin importar de que fuera.

"Ran-Rangiku-san, ¿qué sucede?" le pregunto una chica de pelo gris.

"¡Isane! ¿Has visto a Hitsugaya?"

"¿Por qué?"

"¡Le dije que estuviera detrás del escenario hace 10 minutos y no ha aparecido!"

"Rangiku-san, cálmese por favor," decía tranquilamente "De seguro debe estar en la azotea."

"Como no se me ocurrió," se dijo a sí misma "Gracias Isane," se despedía mientras iba rumbo a la azotea.

~*~

"_Cariño, quizás no lleguemos para tu presentación, pero estaremos lo que resta del día contigo,_" decía una mujer por su celular.

"¿Dos horas?" preguntó, ya que siempre que decían eso, pasaban máximo dos horas con él y luego se iban a no sé dónde.

"_Toshiro,_" dijo un hombre "_Por favor se paciente hijo. Estamos haciendo todo lo posible por ir más rápido, pero no se puede._"

"Entiendo," suspiro "Pero…" fue interrumpido.

"_Toshiro, ¿Cómo esta Rangiku-san?_" pregunto Yukiko, su madre.

"Está bien," dijo "Y como siempre bebiendo," dijo para sí.

"_¿Qué dijiste?_"

"Nada," respondió rápidamente.

"_Hijo, en serio sentimos no estar ahí contigo ahora mismo,_" dijo Yukiko.

"Descuiden, solo vengan con cuidado."

"_Claro,_" contesto alegremente su madre.

"_Nos vemos al rato,_" dijo su padre.

"Si, adiós," colgó y suspiró pesadamente mientras guardaba su celular en su pantalón.

"Hitsugaya," dijo una voz a su espalda.

Volviéndose a ella "Matsumoto."

"¡Vamos, tu presentación empieza en 30 minutos! ¡Y no puedes llegar tarde!" dijo una alegre Rangiku.

"De acuerdo," dijo dirigiéndose a la salida para ir a la planta baja donde daría su 'espectáculo'.

~*~

Vaya, que bueno que habían llegado 'temprano' al lugar donde empezaría la presentación de Toshiro, ya que todo estaba lleno. Habían alcanzado un buen lugar para ver al 'invitado especial'.

"Ven, les dije que estaría lleno," dijo Tatsuki.

"¿Cuánto falta para que empiece?"

"Faltan 10 minutos Karin-chan," contesto Orihime.

Empezaron a platicar de asuntos triviales como, que iban a cenar mañana o que iban a comprar mañana, cosas realmente sin sentido, pero aun así entretenidas. De pronto las luces se apagaron y empezó a salir humo en el escenario mientras los reflectores paseaban libremente por el lugar. Y de la nada, apareció una gran pantalla con una pista de metal.

"Chicos y chicas, gracias por haber venido, y para no hacer más larga la espera, con ustedes ¡Hitsugaya Toshiro!"

Los reflectores se apagaron y se volvieron a encender apuntando al escenario donde Hitsugaya ya estaba en posición, este vestía con un pantalón de color blanco, una camisa color negro y unos convers color negro.

En la pantalla aparecía el nombre de la canción la cual era 'Ichirin no Hana Huge Hollow Mix'. La canción empezó a sonar y las primeras flechas empezaron a salir lentamente mientras Toshiro daba inicio a su rutina.

_¡Vaya, que sencilla se ve la canción!_ Pensó Karin, quien no tenía ni la menor idea de cuan difícil era esa canción. Pasaron segundos y para cuando se dio cuenta, flechas y flechas aparecían rápidamente sin parar y sin darle alguna oportunidad a Toshiro de tomar siquiera 10 segundos de descanso.

"Con razón es el campeón nacional, ¿verdad Karin-chan?" preguntó Yuzu.

"¿Karin-chan?" volvió a preguntar ya que no obtuvo respuesta.

Karin no le contestaba, es más, ni siquiera le prestaba atención alguna. Estaba mucho más ocupada observando a Toshiro. Le era imposible apartar su vista de él. Estaba realmente sorprendida por la habilidad y variedad de movimientos demostrados por Hitsugaya. Vueltas por aquí, vueltas por allá, marometas en el aire, incluso barridas en la pista de baile; era totalmente asombroso. _Definitivamente tengo que mejorar,_ pensó Karin.

La canción ya estaba por terminar y Hitsugaya se veía realmente agotado. Solo unos segundo más y la canción finalizaba. _Es imposible que pueda hacer las últimas flechas, está totalmente exhausto_ pensó Karin.

Todo el público estaba en suspenso y totalmente nervioso, la mayoría pensaba que no podría realizar las últimas flechas para terminar la canción con un puntaje perfecto. Bueno, la mayoría pensaba eso excepto por los que estaban tras bambalinas.

_Es increíble todo lo que ha mejorado en dos años, _pensó Rangiku sonriendo.

"Hitsugaya-kun, ha mejorado demasiado ¿verdad, Rangiku-san?"

"Así es, Isane."

La canción acabó con Toshiro dando una marometa en el aire y pisando las flechas, en la pantalla apareció la palabra 'CLEARED' y salió el resultado el cual fue 'AAAA', ósea terminó la canción con puntaje perfecto.

"¡IN-INCREIBLE!" se escuchó en el lugar y empezaron a escucharse aplausos y gritos por la emoción vivida.

_No lo puedo creer, es realmente bueno. Él supera por mucho a Ichi-nii. Si que tiene bien merecido el titulo de campeón nacional. Aunque_ suspiró _tengo que mejorar DEMASIADO, _pensó Karin_._

Hitsugaya se dio la vuelta con la mirada en el público y dio una pequeña reverencia para despedirse. Si que la canción lo había agotado.

~*~

"¡Muy bien hecho Hitsugaya!" gritó Rangiku abrazándolo en forma de felicitación.

"¡Rangiku-san, ya lo está asfixiando!" dijo preocupada Isane.

"¿Qué?" preguntó dirigiendo su vista hacia abajo notando que Hitsugaya ya se estaba poniendo morado. "¡AH! ¡Lo siento!" gritó mientras soltaba al peliblanco.

"¡Ten cuidado Matsumoto!" gritó.

"¡Jijiji! ¡Gomen ne!" dijo sacando la lengua.

La iba a reprender de nuevo, pero un dolor en la cabeza lo detuvo. Instintivamente se llevó la mano hacia la cabeza para sobársela, tratando de que al menos le disminuyera el dolor.

"Como sea, vámonos. Quiero descansar un poco."

"Hai," respondió Rangiku.

Empezaron a dirigirse a la camioneta, la cual los conduciría al hotel en el que se hospedaban en el momento. Toshiro no dejaba de sobarse las sienes, realmente el dolor de cabeza era mucho.

"Ano, Hitsugaya."

"¿Qué?"

"¿Te sientes bien?" preguntó Matsumoto.

"Si, no te preocupes."

"Ok," respondió no muy conforme con la respuesta dada por él.

_¡Maldita sea! ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a la camioneta?_ Pensó Hitsugaya.

"…y recuerda en 3 días tienes una cita en…"

Demonios, si que el dolor de cabeza le estaba afectando demasiado. Ya ni siquiera su percepción de la realidad estaba bien. Incluso le pareció ver que los focos eran ¡chocolates!

"¡Hitsugaya! ¡Hitsugaya!" se escuchaba, aunque para Toshiro era un lejano susurro que muy apenas se escuchaba. Y de pronto, todo se volvió negro.

"¡Oh, por dios! ¡Hitsugaya!" grito Rangiku mientras sostenía el cuerpo inconsciente del peliblanco.

"¡Isane! ¡Isane! ¡Ven pronto!" grito.

"¡¿Qué ocurre?!" pregunto alarmada.

"¡Rápido! ¡Hay que llevarlo al hospital!"

"¡Hai!"

~*~

Vaya, si que había valido la espera. Todavía no se le podían olvidar los movimientos de baile de él. _Vaya, se movía muy bien. Incluso se veía ¿guapo? Pero qué rayos estoy pensando_ sacudió la cabeza _Aunque, tengo que mejorar demasiado para poder estar a su nivel._

"Y ¿Qué les pareció, chicas?" preguntó Tatsuki.

"¿Fue muy emocionante, verdad?" también preguntó Orihime.

Asintiendo "Fue muy emocionante," contestó Yuzu.

"Yo opino igual," dijo Karin.

"Bueno, vamos. Tenemos que llevarlas a su casa o sino Ichigo se pondrá insoportable si llegamos después de la hora acordada."

"Hai," asintieron las hermanas Kurosaki.

~*~

"¡¿Cómo sigue, Unohana-san?!" preguntó, todavía preocupada, a la mujer que salía de la habitación.

"Tranquilícese Rangiku-san. Hitsugaya-kun se encuentra estable, solo que tuvo un bajón de azúcar."

_Qué alivio,_ pensó "Entonces, ¿puedo llevarlo al hotel o se va a quedar aquí?"

"Hitsugaya-kun se puede marchar en este momento, sólo le recomiendo que no le de noticias fuertes, ya que le puede afectar."

"Muchas gracias Unohana-san," estrechándole la mano.

"No se preocupe, para eso estamos. Si vuelve a ocurrir sólo dele algo de azúcar como, una barra de chocolate."

"Entonces, ahorita ¿le doy una?"

"Si."

"Ok, gracias."

~*~

Demonios, si que le dolía la cabeza. Incluso podría asegurar que se sentía como una resaca. _¿Cómo rayos soporta este dolor en las mañanas esta Matsumoto?_

"¡Hola!" canturreo Matsumoto "¿Cómo se encuentra mi pequeño 'taicho'?"

"¡No me digas así Matsumoto! ¡Ah!" gritó por la punzada de dolor que le dio en la cabeza.

"No se enoje, vamos," levantándolo de la cama.

"¿Qué? ¿A dónde?"

"Sus padres acaban de llegar hace 10 minutos. Al parecer si pudieron llegar 'temprano' hoy."

_Hoy,_ pensó "¿Qué hora es?"

"Las 8:30, sólo durmió 1:30," dijo mientras lo empujaba hacia afuera de la habitación "Sus padres se encuentran en el lobby, al parecer van a cenar. Si sucede algo, no dude en avisarme."

"Espera, ¿les dijiste algo sobre...?" fue interrumpido.

"No, al parecer su madre estaba muy triste por no haber llegado antes, así que no la quise preocupar. ¡Ah! Por cierto, tome esto," dándole la barra de chocolate "Unohana-san dijo que se la comiera, dijo que así se le subiría el azúcar. ¡No se le ocurra tirarla! ¿Ok?"

"Ha-hai."

"Bueno, que le vaya bien," dijo cerrando la puerta de la habitación en su cara.

~*~

"Gracias por habernos acompañado Orihime-chan, Tatsuki-chan."

"No hay de que Yuzu."

"Bueno, nos vemos luego chicas," dijo Orihime.

"Si, adiós," dijeron para adentrarse a su casa.

"¡Tadaima!" gritaron ambas.

"Yo," saludo Ichigo "¿Cómo les fue?"

"Muy bien Ichi-nii," contestaron las dos.

"¿Y oto-san?" pregunto Yuzu.

"¡Ah! El viejo se tuvo que ir a una conferencia."

"¿A estas horas?" pregunto curiosa Karin.

"Si, al parecer era el único horario para poder ir a esa tonta conferencia," explicó.

"Oh."

"¿Ya cenaste onii-chan?"

"Si, fui a cenar con Rukia."

"Bueno, sólo espero que el postre no haya sido ella," dijo Karin con sonrisa picara.

"U-urusai," dijo Ichigo totalmente sonrojado "M-me voy a dormir."

"¡Eeehh! ¡Pero apenas son las 8:30!" dijo Yuzu.

"No importa, estoy cansado."

"Ok, que descanses."

"Voy a pasear un rato Yuzu, ahorita vuelvo," dijo Karin tomando un abrigo mientras se dirigía a la salida.

"O-ok."

~*~

Ya habían llegado al restaurante, que era el mejor de Karakura, al que siempre iban. No fue muy difícil tener una mesa, ya que no estaba muy lleno.

"Y ¿Cómo te fue en tu presentación, Toshiro?" pregunto su padre, Souta.

"Bien," respondió de forma cortante, no es que estuviera enojado con ellos, pero le dolía la cabeza a horrores.

"Hijo, no te enojes con nosotros. Entiende, no pudimos…"

"No te preocupes madre, no estoy enojado, sólo me duele un poco la cabeza."

"Está bien."

"Bienvenidos, ¿puedo tomar su orden?" pregunto amablemente la mesera.

Pidieron su orden, y en 10 minutos ya se la habían servido.

"Cariño, ¿se lo decimos ahora?" le susurró Souta a Yukiko.

"No creo que sea el mejor momento."

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto Hitsugaya, que había podido escuchar ligeramente los susurros.

"Hijo, tu padre y yo tenemos que darte una noticia," dijo de forma seria Yukiko.

"Queremos que actúes de la forma más racional, por favor," pidió su padre.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó, aunque ya presentía que podía ser lo que le iban a decir.

"Toshiro," dijo su madre.

"Nos vamos a divorciar," dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" gritó atrayendo la atención de los pocos clientes que estaban en el restaurante.

"Si, hijo verás, tu madre y yo, ya no nos sentimos bien juntos."

"Y tras meses de consideración, llegamos a esta conclusión."

"¿Están bromeando, verdad?" preguntó enojado.

"No hijo."

"Cariño, en realidad lo sentimos," decía Yukiko tomando la mano de Toshiro.

"No me toques," murmuró "¡No me toques!" gritó levantándose de la silla bruscamente mientras se dirigía a la salida lo más rápido que podía.

~*~

¡Rayos, justo ese día le tenían que decir eso! Y lo peor de todo, estar pensando en eso le hacía que le doliera la cabeza como hace unas horas, aunque tenía que admitir que, gracias al chocolate el dolor había disminuido de una forma gradual. Bueno, al menos tenía un lugar en donde podía pensar claramente todo lo sucedido, aunque le gustaba más ir allí cuando empezaba el atardecer.

"Divorciarse," murmuro para sí "Parece que esa fue su última opción."

¿Por qué le pasaba esto a él? Muy apenas los veía, y cuando al fin los podía ver después de 5 meses venían y le decían '_Estamos divorciados_'. Vaya, si que la vida lo trataba mal.

_Pero aun así, ¿no pudieron reconsiderar más esa opción? Aunque no lo hayan tomado a la ligera, al menos…_ fue sacado de sus pensamientos.

"Oye, ¿estás bien?" le preguntó una pelinegra.

"¿Eh?"

"¿Qué si estás bien? Bueno, pregunto ya que te vi llorando."

¿Llorando? ¿Desde cuándo había empezado a llorar? Vaya, al parecer la noticia sí que lo había dejado totalmente impactado para haber empezado a llorar.

"¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa?" preguntó mientras movía su mano delante de él.

"No es de tu incumbencia," respondió cortante.

"¡Oye! ¡Al menos responde de una forma respetuosa! ¡Enano de primaria!" le gritó

_Enano_, pensó "¡No soy ningún enano!"

"¡Me importa!"

"Sólo vete y déjame en paz," dijo recuperando la compostura rápidamente.

"Tus padres,"

"¿Qué?" preguntó desconcertado.

"Se van a divorciar, ¿verdad?" contestó mientras se sentaba al lado de él.

"¿Cómo…?"

"Te escuché y después empezaste a llorar."

"Realmente te gusta meterte en asuntos que no te incumben, ¿verdad?" dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"Bueno, yo no ando diciendo mis problemas a los cuatro vientos," dijo mientras ella también fruncía el ceño ligeramente "Aunque de cierta manera te compadezco, ya que, sé que se siente no tener a uno de tus padres contigo."

"¿Acaso los tuyos se divorciaron?" preguntó arqueando la ceja izquierda.

"No, mi madre murió cuando tenía 4 años."

"Lo siento" dijo de una forma seria que no se sabía si era por respeto o por no tener interés alguno en eso.

_Bip, bip, bip, bip_ se escuchó el sonido del celular de Hitsugaya.

"Hola."

"_¿Dónde está?_"

"Estoy donde siempre Matsumoto."

"_Voy por usted ahora._"

"Supongo que te enteraste."

"_Así es, pero hablaremos luego de eso. Nos vemos._"

"Sí."

"Vaya, ya son las 9:30, será mejor que me vaya," dijo Karin mientras se levantaba.

"Espera, ¿cómo te llamas?"

"Karin, Kurosaki Karin, ¿y tú?"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"Con razón te me hacías familiar" murmuró "Bueno, espero verte pronto Toshiro."

"Si."

"¡Hitsugaya!" se escuchaba a lo lejos.

"Bueno, al parecer te hablan. Adiós." se despidió mientras se iba corriendo por donde había venido.

"Adiós, Karin" lo último lo dijo en un susurro inaudible para todo el mundo.

"¡Hitsugaya!" gritaba Matsumoto mientras corría hacía él.

"¿Qué ocurre Matsumoto?"

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Sólo me empezó a doler la cabeza, pero me comí el chocolate que me diste mientras caminaba hacia acá. Vámonos ya, quiero llegar a mi habitación para irme a dormir," dijo empezando a caminar hacia la camioneta.

Ya arriba de la camioneta, el ambiente se puso muy tenso y Matsumoto no sabía cómo romper aquella situación.

"Hoy fue un día muy difícil, ¿verdad?" preguntó quedamente.

"No tienes ni idea," contestó cansadamente mientras se acomodaba en el asiento para dormir aunque sea un poco en lo que llegaban al hotel.

Al menos, esa noche ya tenía otra cosa en la que pensar.

* * *

Bueno, eso fue todo.

El DDR es el Dance Dance Revolution.

Aunque no se si se abrevia asi, pero aqui sera abreviado así xD.

Matte ne!!!!!

Los kiere

¡Tsubaki-nee-chan!


	2. 02: Reencuentros, Recuerdos, y ¿Tutores?

N/A: Notas de la autora (ósea yo xD)

"habla normal"

_Pensamientos_

Los Flash Backs estarán en cursiva, pero al principio les pondré *Flash Back* para así evitar alguna que otra confusión.

~*~ Cambio de escena

"_platicas por celular_"

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, más bien le pertenece a Tite Kubo, ya que si me perteneciera, Karin y Toshiro se hubieran reencontrado y hubieran hecho otras cosas O///O y además Ichigo y Rukia ya llevarían un buen tiempo como pareja.**

Capitulo 2: Reencuentros, Recuerdos, y ¿Tutores?

Vaya, si que el descanso le había ayudado a despejar su mente de todo lo sucedido ayer. Aunque, la verdad no dejó de pensar en la chica pelinegra que conoció el día de ayer, pero es obvio que él no aceptaría que pensó en ella toda la noche. Pero, si que debía agradecerle, ya que de cierta forma se desahogo y eso le ayudo un poco en aclarar su mente.

"Karin," susurró "Pero, sigo pensando que ya la había visto a ella, aunque puede ser que la confunda" se dijo a sí mismo.

_Toc, toc, toc, _se escuchaban los golpes en la puerta.

"¿Puedo entrar, Hitsugaya?" preguntaba Matsumoto.

"Adelante," le concedió el permiso y ella entró con una bandeja la cual traía el desayuno.

"Te traje el desayuno," dijo mientras le ponía la bandeja en la mesa que tenía la habitación.

"Gracias."

"Por cierto," adquirió un aire serio "Tus padres llamaron hace unos momentos y me pidieron que te dijera que te esperaban en el lobby en 1 hora para llevarte con ellos para poder decidir quién será tu tutor," explico.

_Tutor,_ pensó "Eso quiere decir que ¿ninguno quiere la custodia, verdad?"

"Aunque me duela aceptarlo, así es."

"Bueno, una preocupación menos," dijo mientras terminaba de desayunar.

_¡Kuso! ¿Cómo se atreven a hacerle esto a Hitsugaya? _"Sabes que, dejaremos esperando a tus padres un día más. Por ahora, tú necesitas darte una vuelta por el centro. Vamos a aprovechar que tengo que ir a recoger a alguien al aeropuerto, así te puedes dar una vuelta y quién sabe, quizás te encuentres con la chica de ayer," al decir lo último le sonrío a Toshiro con una sonrisa pícara.

"N-no sé de que hablas," desviando su mirada de la de ella y sonrojándose ligeramente.

"Claaaro," empezó a reírse quedamente.

"Bueno, y ¿a quién vas a recoger?"

"A…….."

No, esto no le podía estar pasando. Definitivamente no podía ver a esa persona después de lo todo que le hizo. Estuvo a punto de gritarle a Matsumoto, cuando cayó en cuenta de que ella no estaba enterada de lo sucedido de aquel día.

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"No, nada. Nos vemos en el lobby en 20 minutos."

"Hai," dijo mientras salía lo más rápido posible de la habitación.

_No puedo creerlo, voy a volver a verla después de un año. Si 'aquello' no hubiera sucedido, tal vez en este instante estaría alegre de volver a verla pero…_

~*~

¡Wow! La verdad que el día de ayer fue el más emocionante de su vida. Había visto en vivo al campeón nacional del DDR* y mejor aún, había entablado una conversación con él, aunque no en las circunstancias que ella hubiera deseado.

"Si que la vida te trae sorpresas," susurró "Aunque, pobrecito, supongo que, el que tus padres se divorcien es una noticia muy fuerte."

"¡Karin-chan! ¡El desayuno está listo!" gritó desde la planta baja Yuzu.

"¡Voy!"

Se cambio rápido y bajo a la cocina donde Yuzu tenía el desayuno servido.

"¿Ichi-nii?"

"Dejó una nota avisándonos que estaría con Rukia-chan hasta tarde para terminar el proyecto que le encargo la maestra, y que además estarían checando algunas cosas para la boda y que la conferencia de papá se alargó 3 días, así que estaremos solas todo el día," explico Yuzu.

"Umm… Bueno, ya que estaremos solas, ¿qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta al centro?"

"¡Buena idea, Karin-chan!" contesto Yuzu "Así aprovecho para comprar algo para la cena," dijo muy contenta Yuzu.

"Bien, bueno en 30 minutos nos vamos."

"Hai."

~*~

"Bueno, lo dejó aquí," decía Matsumoto mientras hacía que Hitsugaya se bajara de la camioneta para que entrara al centro comercial "Vendré por usted en 2 horas, así que trate de desahogarse en algo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Si, si," decía con desgano "Bueno, ¿cuánto me vas a dar?"

"Tome," dándole un tarjeta de crédito "Vaya al cajero y saque todo el dinero que necesite," tomando unos lentes de sol y poniéndoselos "Nos vemos, si pasa algo tengo mi celular prendido. ¡Matta ne!" se despidió mientras pisaba hasta el fondo el acelerador"

_Esa idiota, si no se mata por tomar sake, de seguro se vendrá matando por algún accidente por estar manejando así,_ pensó muy serio Hitsugaya. _De acuerdo, tengo 2 horas libres, ¡demonios! preferiría estar con mis padres_ _ahorita_ suspiró mientras se dirigía a la entrada del edificio.

~*~

¡Wow! Si que la ciudad había cambiado mucho en un año. Definitivamente regresar había sido la mejor elección. Además, ¡cuánto deseaba poder resolver algunos problemas que dejó antes de irse con 'él'! Aunque le doliera aceptarlo, fue una gran tonta al creer todas las cosas que le dijo 'esa' persona, ¡vaya! todavía recordaba ese día como si fuera ayer.

_Le dije cosas horribles ese día,_ pensó con tristeza. _Me pregunto si me habrá podido perdonar._

"¡Hinamori!" alcanzó escuchar, volteo hacía todas partes buscando a la persona que había gritado su nombre.

"¡Por aquí, Hinamori!" seguía gritando y haciendo señas con las mano, para que la pudiera encontrar, y al parecer lo consiguió.

"¡Ah! ¡Rangiku-san!" gritó con mucha alegría mientras iba corriendo hacia ella.

"¿Cómo has estado, Hinamori?" le preguntó cuando esta la alcanzó,

"Muy bien, gracias por preguntar Rangiku-san," le respondió con una sonrisa.

"¡Oye! Y ¿tu equipaje?"

"¡Ah! Mi equipaje está allá, es que lo están revisando," dijo mientras apuntaba a donde revisaban las maletas.

"Bueno, vamos por él," dirigiéndose hacía allá "¡Qué me tienes que contar todo lo que hiciste!"

"¡Hai!"

~*~

"Karin-chan, yo voy a ir a comprar algunas cosas para decorar la casa para la cena de hoy," explicaba muy contenta.

"Claro Yuzu, nos vemos aquí en dos horas, ¿te parece?"

"Hai, matta ne," dijo mientras tomaba una dirección opuesta a la de Karin.

_Bueno, ahora que se fue, tengo dos horas, _pensó hasta que empezó a escuchar sonidos que ella reconocería donde fuera, _¡Creo que ya sé lo que voy hacer!_

Empezó a recorrer el centro comercial en busca de esa gran pista de baile, pasaron 10 minutos y las encontró. Había en verdad unos muy buenos bailarines demostrando sus pasos. Empezó a ver a su alrededor y vio de todas las personas a una en particular. _¡Vaya, si que nos volvimos a encontrar!_ Pensó.

~*~

Estaba claro que él no quería estar ahí, pero no tenía de otra opción. Aunque ella le dijo que tenía su celular prendido, era más que obvio que no lo iba a atender.

Estaba totalmente desinteresado observando todas las tiendas por las que pasaba y una que otra persona se le quedaba mirando, ninguna sorpresa, él ya sabía la razón por la cual lo observaban. No es que se creyera mucho, pero todos murmuraban '_¡Es él!_' '_¡Es Hitsugaya Toshiro!_' '_¡Vamos, pídele un autógrafo!_', aunque él ya estaba acostumbrado a 'eso', definitivamente se estaba empezando a molestar. Incluso estuvo a punto de gritarles que lo dejaran en paz, pero empezó a oír sonidos que él siempre escuchaba y que lo hacían sentir al menos un poco feliz, ya que esa era una de sus formas de desahogarse.

"Al menos, ya sé qué hacer" murmuró para sí mientras se dirigía hacia allí.

Cuando llegó pudo observar a unas personas bailando, aunque no eran profesionales lo hacían bien. Este tipo de cosas siempre le recordaban sus inicios en el DDR, sus caídas, sus fracturas, sus fracasos. Todavía recordaba su primera competencia…

_*Flash Back*_

"_Vamos, hijo, ¡tú puedes hacerlo!" le animaba su mamá._

"_Sí, gracias," le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa._

_Todavía no podía creer que él estaba allí, llegó a pensar que ese era uno de sus sueños, lamentablemente los pellizcos demostraban todo lo contrario._

"_No te preocupes hijo, todos estamos aquí apoyándote," le decía dándole un abrazo._

_Realmente le agradecía su apoyo, pero ¡¿Por qué lo abrazaba?! Rayos, ahora todos los demás se estaban burlando de él, algo que definitivamente no soportaba._

_~*~_

_Si que su turno había llegado demasiado rápido, y eso que ¡ERA EL ÚLTIMO!_

"_Y con ustedes ¡Hitsugaya Toshiro!"_

_Estaba nervioso debía admitirlo, pero no quería decepcionar a su abuela que había viajado desde tan lejos sólo para ver su 'querido nietecito' bailando. Y por supuesto, tampoco quería decepcionar a los demás._

_La música empezó, demasiado lenta, algunos de los otros competidores se empezaron a reír. Ya les haría tragarse sus risas. Entonces, la música se hizo más rápida y más rápida; el público estaba con la boca abierta. Flechas, flechas aparecían sin parar, y lo único que las personas observaban eran los brillos que se hacía cuando pisabas las flechas, y las hacías. Todos estaban sorprendidos de que un niño de diez años, pudiera hacer tales volteretas. La canción finalizo y la gente empezó a aplaudir como si su vida dependiera de ello._

_Había dejado incluso a los jueces con la boca abierta.' Era obvio que él iba a ganar' pensaban los del público, aunque la última decisión la tenían los jueces._

_~*~_

"_¡Si que hemos tenidos buenos concursantes este día! Ahora los resultados son…" _

_Ya habían llegado al momento decisivo de la competencia, Toshiro no prestaba atención a nada, aunque sólo pudo escuchar lo siguiente._

"_Y el primer lugar es ¡HITSUGAYA TOSHIRO!"_

_Había ganado EL PRIMER LUGAR, eso era lo único que él esperaba escuchar._

_~*~_

"_¡Felicidades hijo!" decían Souta y Yukiko._

"_Omedeto, Shiro-chan," le felicitaba su mejor amiga._

"_Es 'Hitsugaya', Hinamori."_

"_Tú siempre serás 'Shiro-chan' para mí," decía Hinamori mientras lo abrazaba ocasionando que este se sonrojara._

"_Hi-Hinamori, suéltame," pedía._

"_Jaja, siento si te incomodo Shiro-chan," decía con risa suave._

"_Bueno, dejen de lado eso y ¡que empiece la fiesta!" decía Rangiku._

"_Ara, ¿Cuándo llegaste Rangiku-san?" preguntó la abuela._

"_Llegue hace 5 minutos, ¡omedeto Hitsugaya!," decía "¡Que empiece la fiesta!"_

_*End Flash Back*_

Vaya, esos sí que eran buenos recuerdos, y de nuevo fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la persona que menos esperaba.

"¡Hola, Toshiro!" saludó.

"Kurosaki," asintiendo, si que esa chica se tomaba confianza muy rápido.

"Vaya, esta sí que es una sorpresa, y ¿cómo has estado?"

"Bien," respondía mientras se ponía a observar a los que bailaban.

"Son buenos, ¿verdad?"

"Un poco."

Fue una sorpresa encontrarla ahí, pero no tenía ánimos de hablar, y de nuevo el ambiente se puso tenso.

"Mmm… ¡Ya sé!" exclamó "¿Qué te parece si bailas una canción?"

"No estoy de humor," respondió tajante.

"Con razón estas enano," murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que sólo Toshiro la escuchara.

"¡No estoy enano!" gritó atrayendo la atención de todos a su alrededor "¡Por si no te has dado cuenta, soy más alto que tú!"

"Claro, claro, lo que tú digas _'enano'_," respondió mirándose las uñas como si eso fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

¡Kuso! ¡¿Cómo era posible que esa chica, que apenas acababa de conocer ayer, lo sacara de sus casillas tan rápido?! Definitivamente era irritante.

"¡Oh, por dios!" se escuchó "¡Es Hitsugaya Toshiro!"

"¡Oigan! ¿Por qué no dejamos que baile?"

"¡SI!" gritaron todos.

_Demonios_,pensó_,_ había metido la pata, y todo por la culpa de esa pelinegra que estaba a su lado.

"¡Vamos, Toshiro!" dijo Karin "¿Por qué no vas a bailar? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?"

De acuerdo. Una cosa era que lo llamaran '_enano_' y otra muy diferente que le dijeran '_miedoso_'. Ya vería esa Kurosaki, le haría tragarse sus palabras. Y sin más, se dirigió a la pista de baile.

~*~

"¡Vaya! ¿Así que hiciste todo eso mientras estuviste en Estados Unidos?" preguntó Matsumoto, sorprendida por la gran lista de cosas realizadas por Hinamori.

"Así es."

Estaba tan feliz de haber vuelto a la ciudad. Desde que se fue a América no pudo ponerse en contacto con sus amigos, pero ahora que había vuelto tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para poder hablar con ellos.

"Y, Rangiku-san, ¿cómo está Hitsugaya-kun?"

"¡Muy bien! ¡Es campeón nacional del DDR!"

"¿Nacional? ¿Cuándo fue eso?"

"Fue hace un año, y hasta ahorita no hay nadie que lo haya podido vencer," explicaba sintiéndose muy orgullosa de él. "Traté de contactarme contigo para avisarte del torneo, pero me fue imposible."

"Lo siento. Por cierto, ¿dónde está él?"

"¡Ah! ¡Se me había olvidado que lo deje en el centro comercial!," gritó "Hinamori, ¿Qué horas son?"

"Las 5:30."

"Rayos, faltan 30 minutos para que vaya por él," dijo alarmada "Vamos Hinamori, tengo que ir por él si no quiero que se ponga de humor de perros."

"H-hai."

~*~

Si que el tiempo pasa volando cuando haces algo que te gusta. Si antes esa parte estaba '_llena_' ahora estaba '_hasta reventar_'. La noticia de que el campeón del DDR estaba ahí, había corrido más rápido que un auto de carreras. La mayoría no se le creía, hasta ahí todo bien, pero cuando vieron cuanta gente estaba alrededor de una pista, de seis que había, se empezaron a acercar y acercar hasta que todo quedó como estaba actualmente.

Ahora el único problema era de ¡¿Cómo demonios iba a salir de ahí?! Ya faltaban 30 minutos para que Matsumoto llegara por él y el estaba como a unos 100 metros de la entrada. Si tenía pensado agradecerle a esa Kurosaki por lo de ayer, tenía que reconsiderarlo bastante, pero no lo haría ahora.

_Bien, sólo esta canción y me largo de aquí_, pensó.

La canción finalizó, y se bajo de la pista de baile lo más rápido posible y empezó a caminar hacia la salida del pequeño establecimiento que tenía las máquinas. Afortunadamente, nadie lo detuvo, ya que en ese instante cargaba con una mirada que si mataran ya estarías 50 metros bajo tierra y bajando.

"¡Oye! ¡Espera, Toshiro!" gritó Karin, pero este ni siquiera le prestó atención y siguió con su camino.

Lo que había sido una salida horrible, se había convertido quizás en algo '_genial_', pero no para él.

Genial, la salida por fin se veía y con ella la salida del '_infierno_', tal vez exageraba, pero, quería marcharse de ahí lo más rápido posible.

~*~

Si que era bueno bailando. Todas las canciones que él había escogido, ella con anterioridad las había bailado, pero de una forma lamentable. Y ella que quería estar a su nivel, primero lloverían ranas en el desierto, antes de que ella pudiera bailar una canción de esa dificultad, de una forma decente.

Terminó la canción y pudo notar como se marchaba rápido de ahí.

"¡Espera, Toshiro!" le gritó tratando de que este detuviera su paso.

Pero se dio cuenta que este, o no la escuchó o simplemente la ignoró.

_¿Y a este que le pasa?_

Apresuró su paso para poder alcanzarlo, pero en el camino alguien la interceptó.

"¡Karin-chan! Ya conseguí lo que necesitaba, ya podemos irnos," decía muy animada Yuzu.

"¿Ah?"

"¿Te sientes bien?"

"Si, no te preocupes. Bueno, entonces ¿nos vamos?"

"Hai."

_Bueno, será para la otra._

Se verían en otro momento, de eso no tenía duda. Pero ahora la cena de ese día tenía mucha más importancia.

Empezaron a dirigirse hacia la salida cuando Karin vio que alguien había llegado por Toshiro. Aunque, no supo porque al ver a esa mujer abrazándolo se sintió un poco celosa, y después se sintió feliz por ver que él no le correspondía. _Algo raro me está pasando._

"¿Sucede algo, Karin-chan?" preguntaba al ver que Karin se había detenido.

"Nada," respondió y siguieron su camino.

~*~

"Siento mucho el retraso," decía Matsumoto mientras hacía una reverencia.

"¿Por qué te disculpas, tonta? Llegaste temprano," le decía.

"¡Ah! ¡Shiro-chan!" gritó mientras lo abrazaba "¡Te extrañe mucho!"

_¡Hinamori! _"Yo también," respondió fríamente sin corresponder al abrazo "¿Cuándo llegaste?"

Sorprendida un poco por su actitud indiferente le respondió "Llegue esta mañana a Japón y hace unas 2 horas a Karakura."

"Que bien, Matsumoto vámonos ya," ordeno.

"H-hai," respondió un poco desconcertada por el trato que le daba a Hinamori.

_Supongo que todavía no me perdona por 'aquello', pero no lo culpo_, pensó Hinamori.

Los tres abordaron la camioneta y se dirigieron al hotel. Llegaron más rápido que lo normal, gracias a que ese día no había mucho tráfico.

Cuando entraron al lobby la recepcionista los intercepto.

"Matsumoto-san, Hitsugaya-san, los señores Hitsugaya los están esperando en la habitación del joven."

"Gracias," contestó Matsumoto.

¿Qué rayos hacían en su habitación? Era lo que se preguntaba Toshiro.

Llegaron al piso y se dirigieron al cuarto rápidamente, ya que, si ellos estaban allí significaba que tenían asuntos muy importantes que tratar con él para no tener que esperar hasta mañana.

Entraron a la habitación, y notaron que, además de los padres, había 1 abogado.

"Qué bueno que llegaste Toshiro," dijo muy serio su padre.

"Ara, ¿Hinamori-chan?" preguntó su madre.

"Buenas tardes, 'tía'," haciendo una reverencia.

"Hinamori, no quiero ser maleducada, pero no puedes estar aquí por el momento," dijo Yukiko.

"Ah no se preocupe, entiendo," dirigiéndose a la salida.

"¡Ah! Espera Hinamori, yo te acompaño," dijo Matsumoto.

"Rangiku-san, necesitamos que estés aquí, por favor," pidió Souta.

"Eh, está bien."

"Bueno, ya que estamos aquí todos, discutiremos quien se hará cargo de la custodia de Hitsugaya-kun," explico el abogado "Al parecer, ningún padre puede hacerse cargo de él como se debe," empezó "Así que Matsumoto-san, por decisión de ambos padres, usted estará a cargo de la custodia de él."

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso, ustedes no se quieren hacerse cargo de su propio hijo?!" preguntó Matsumoto muy molesta por la decisión tomada, no era por el hecho de que ella se haría cargo de él, sino por el hecho de que ninguno quería sacrificar algo de su tiempo para estar con Toshiro. "¡Es su hijo, por el amor de dios!" gritó.

"Está bien, Matsumoto," dijo serio "Si ellos quieren eso, hazlo, por mi no hay problema."

"Hitsugaya," susurró. Ella sabía que eso le dolía a él, pero pensándolo mejor, si ellos no querían hacerse cargo de él, significaba que si alguno se quedaba con su custodia, no lo iban a atender como se debía, y daría lo mismo si no la tuvieran. "De acuerdo, seré su tutora," respondió estando muy dolida y enojada por lo que le hacían pasar a Toshiro.

"Bien, por favor firme estos papeles," decía el abogado dándole una pluma para que firmara.

~*~

No podía creerlo, sus padres se estaban divorciando. Ahora con más razón debía estar ahí, podría usar como excusa el divorcio para poder enmendar su error y hacer que él lo perdonara y se volviera a enamorar de ella. Era claro para ella, que eso no estaba bien, pero estar en Estados Unidos un año le hizo cambiar mucho su actitud. Aún quedaban rastros de su antigua 'yo', pero eran muy pocos. Tendría que empezar a hacer un plan para poder hacer que su relación fuera como la de antes.

"Muy pronto todo volverá a la normalidad, excepto por unas cosas, pero, tú solo tienes que esperar Shiro-chan," murmuró Hinamori mientras se dirigía hacia el lobby, antes de que notaran que había estado espiando, "Sólo espera."

* * *

Este fuel segundo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias **Kurosawa-chan**,

Los kiere

¡Tsubaki-nee-chan!


End file.
